Arashihime, the Princess of Storms
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: Alyssa's last request to MIYU leads to a change in the history of Konoha and the Elemental Nations. Naruko Uzumaki, the many times great-granddaughter of the Golden Angel, is the first HiME since the Juubi was sealed. Now she must learn to find her way with her Child Arashihime, an android from thousands of years past, and destiny she didn't ask for. Naruko/Gaara
1. A Princess in need of rescuing

It all started when Alyssa had children. MIYU, the android created to watch over Alyssa until the war was either over or the girl died, was given a new directive by her master.

Protect her children until the line died out or Miyu was defeated in battle. But, she wasn't too allow them to cause too much trouble. Miyu took that new directive to heart and became the silent guardian of her young miss.

Over a thousand years later, and her directive was still the same. Protect Alyssa's children. What Alyssa had been unaware of was that her blood was special. In it was a special gene that would make blond hair almost genetic. In Miyu's eyes, those children shined like gold.

Her travels lead her to the Hidden Village of Konohagakure. She was about to go to the bookstore when she saw a young child being beaten within an inch of their life. Miyu would have ignored it, but the child had golden hair...just like Alyssa.

The fool was dead before he realized what happened, and Miyu took the child into a forest. By the time anyone realized what had happened, no one had a good description of her.

There was also the fact that since Miyu had no chakra or any actual scent meant that the ANBU couldn't track her.

(A useful fact she learned when the shinobi profession first came on the rise. She had even meet the legendary Rikudo Sannin in his prime and knew him personally. He found it fascinating that she knew what the red star was that most people had forgotten about.)

Miyu did her best to treat the kid's injuries, but she quickly noted it wasn't needed as they started to close with a hissing sound. Her scanners told her that the child (female) had a bijuu sealed inside of her, and that the demon in question was in fact the Kyuubi. She gently placed a cloth on the girl's head to cool her down.

Even with advanced healing, using Kyuubi chakra had a habit of overheating the user.

"Who...who are you?" asked the girl.

"My name is Miyu. I was asked long ago to protect you by your many times great-grandmother."

"You...you know my family?"

"I do. And Alyssa would never allow her grandchild to come to harm. Now, stay here while I go retrieve some food," said Miyu.

"Okay!" said the girl. She hid under some roots and was perfectly invisible...to everyone except Miyu. That golden light would lead her to the child no matter how far she was.

* * *

Miyu returned with more information than before.

The girl's name was Naruko Uzumaki, named after her mother's clan. Considering how famous the Namikaze name was and the probability of an assassin because of it, the fact she was named Uzumaki was acceptable.

The next thing she learned was that her new charge was deliberately being neglected, held back, even beaten by the village. Very few dared to openly be kind to her.

Of those few were the Hokage, the owner of a small stand and his young daughter, and a single teacher out of thirty at the Academy.

Those she really worried about were the council, the select group known as ROOT, and those known only as Akatsuki.

She had a few run-ins with them, but they never ended well...not for that old one and his ever changing partners at any rate. (Kakuzu)

She found the girl still where she left her, and she showed enough common sense not to immediately approach.

"It's alright little one. There's no one around for exactly five kilometers," said Miyu.

She had long since calibrated her sensors for chakra, rather than electricity. So much more reliable than tracking through whether or not someone had a cell phone or something on them.

The girl cautiously came out, scanning the area like a fox would. Finally she bounded up to Miyu with a smile on her face. Once she had eaten, Miyu scanned the area around the girl's home for anything suspicious.

When she found nothing, she let the girl in. Thanks in part to the fact she could change her hair and face on a dime and had no scent, no one would know who she was in the morning when she left.

* * *

"Now remember what I told you," said Miyu.

Naruko nodded eagerly. Miyu was so much nicer than everyone else.

She went to the Academy pretending everything was fine and kept Miyu a secret.

Part of Miyu's request was that Naruko not speak of her, and if she had to, then to make up a fake name and face.

Miyu had said she would take Naruko with her the first chance she had, away from all the angry glares and beatings. That was all she needed to hear...well that and it would be a prank that kept on going for years if they played it right.

Once she was gone, Miyu systematically went to cleaning the apartment. She sealed all that would be taken and made a note to trash the rest. If they were going to make a clean break from this village, then they needed an air-tight alibi for why they weren't there.

And the easiest way to throw off pursuers was to fake the girl's death.

* * *

_Three months later..._

Miyu heard the screams of the so called 'great Uchiha clan' on her way to Naruko's apartment. She knew her time had come.

She gently shook Naruko awake.

"Naruko, it's time to go."

"Okay Miyu-nee," said Naruko sleepily. Miyu had drawn enough blood to fool the hounds and she planned to burn the apartment down.

By splashing blood here and there, and erasing all trace of their escape, it was unlikely they would even know that the girl was alive. Plus with the massacre, it would take days before anyone thought to check out the tale.

It wasn't the first time Miyu had to perform an extraction, though last time it had been in Water country. She was considered one of the strongest supporters of the Resistance in Kiri, because she helped those with bloodlines escape to those seeking to replace the current Mizukage.

And they would most likely be happy to help train Naruko for a few months while she set things up. It would be too dangerous to travel with a young girl until she knew the basics. At the very least, she didn't want word of a young blond with blue eyes seen anywhere near Fire country until she was old enough to defend herself.

* * *

Mei was in shock when the infamous MIYU appeared with a young dark haired girl beside her.

"I don't believe it. I thought you didn't get involved directly Miyu?" said Mei.

"You remember my current primary directive. Correct?"

"Ah...so she is?" said Mei.

They had once approached Miyu with offers to formally join their Resistance. However the 'girl' had said that she had promised her young Miss that she would protect her children until her deathbed.

Which meant this child was one of those children.

"Her name is Naruko, and I was hoping you and the others would teach her how to be a real kunoichi since I still have to get things set up."

"Raising her on the road then?" said Mei.

"Faked her death to insure no one tries to 'rescue' her."

Mei bent down to eye level with the recently dyed Naruko. Her hair was pitch black at the moment. Her blue eyes were now green, and she wasn't wearing any boy's clothes.

It had been ridiculously easy to leave the village without using a henge. So many people forgot the old ways of hiding, before the use of chakra.

Mei nodded. It would be the least they could do for Miyu, because if she hadn't helped, at least ten clans would have died out entirely.

* * *

_One year later..._

Miyu returned. She had come back off and on to check on Naruko's progress, but it had taken this long for the aftermath of the Uchiha Massacre and the 'death' of Naruto Uzumaki to settle down in Konoha.

Thanks in part because no one knew the girl was not only alive, but thriving and no one knew who Miyu was, it was finally safe to take Naruko on the road. There was also the fact that Naruko's hair had grown out from that rat's nest she had been forced to wear it as for as long as she could remember. Now it reached her neck.

Because everyone believed 'Naruto' to be the Kyuubi reincarnated, no one would be looking for a girl. Miyu had checked, and it seemed that Sarutobi was so used to Naruto that he had forgotten that the poor child was really a girl.

Little Naruko's outfit had changed as well. Since she was the 'ward' of Miyu the Golden Sword (her nickname...she even had a BINGO book listing!) she was given special treatment.

Naruko was at least Genin level now, so she could handle a few bandits. Her chakra control had shot up since introduce to water walking, and she recently learned her element.

She was a rare Wind-type.

Naruko ran up to Miyu and hugged her, showing off her new dress. She was beyond thrilled that she no longer needed to hide that she was a girl anymore.

Mei had been particularly pissed off about that. She insisted on getting the girl a new dress to wear when she heard about what the Hokage had convinced the girl to do.

"How has she progressed in her studies?" asked Miyu, placing a comforting hand on Naruko's head.

"Very well, considering she's not even ten yet. She has a natural knack for jutsu, though anything below E rank will be impossible. Her reserves are ridiculous," said Mei, eyes narrowing. She had an idea why too, as spy reports claimed the current container of the ninth bijuu had died very recently.

She wasn't going to try anything, because she also knew Miyu would kill her before she came close.

"So will you be returning?"

"We will stop by whenever we are in the Land of Water to deliver supplies."

Naruko beamed at Miyu. She had made quite a few friends here and she would be thrilled to see them again.

* * *

Jiraiya was on his third bottle when the blue-haired beauty with red eyes walked in with a little girl with red hair.

She looked so much like Kushina that it nearly broke his heart to see that girl.

"Miyu-nee, can we get some ramen?" asked the little girl.

"You can't keep eating ramen Naru-chan," said Miyu,

"But I did the exercise you showed me perfectly!" said the little girl.

"Alright, but only three bowls. After that you have to eat something like gyudon or onigiri with vegetables," said Miyu.

Jiraiya wouldn't have paid any mind to the girl, except there was something about her that bothered him. He kept observing her and little things started to remind him of Minato or Kushina.

Finally, the clincher. A small smudge on the little girl's check that revealed a line, almost like a whisker mark.

Naruko had whiskers marks, three of them. He didn't notice that the older girl was glaring at him.

Jiraiya stopped them just outside town.

"Who are you two?" he demanded.

"Miyu-nee, he's creepy," said the little girl.

"Yes, but he's also the best seal master in that village as well as a competent shinobi when he isn't being an annoying pervert."

"He knows seals?" the girl perked up.

"Yes. He taught your father many years ago," said Miyu.

"I'll ask again, who are you? Don't make me ask a third time," growled Jiraiya.

"My name is Multiple Intelligence Yggdrasil Unit, or Miyu. I have been tasked by my master many years ago to protect her descendants. I have rescued her from an abusive situation and I will take it poorly if you attempt to return her to that village," said Miyu coldly.

"And the girl?"

"I can only assume you know who she is, otherwise you would not have accosted us outside the town."

"She's alive... Thank kami-sama..." said Jiraiya in relief.

When he heard the news that 'Naruto' had been killed in an explosion the same night as that massacre, he had feared the worst for his goddaughter. He did worry, however, that his old teacher had forgotten that Naruto was in fact a girl.

"If you wish to discuss this, I suggest you meet us in the inn. But make no mistake, she isn't going back until she is at least Chunin or Jounin level," said Miyu.

"Fair enough."

* * *

"So what really happened?" asked Jiraiya. He had bought several bowls of ramen for the girl and she was lost in her meal.

"I located Naruko being beaten by a village and killed him. Once she was healed, I started preparations for her removal from the village when I realized that the villagers would not change anytime soon and my charge would be in mortal danger as long as she was in the village. This isn't my first removal."

"Why did it take you so long to find her?" asked Jiraiya.

"I traveled the world many times, and the only way I can know if someone is of the same bloodline is something only I can see. One of the most visible characteristics is golden hair."

"Minato."

"Those of Alyssa's blood tend to have impacts on history. Minato was just one of the more memorable ones," said Miyu flatly.

"How do I contact you?" asked Jiraiya.

"If you leave a note in the bounty stations for the Golden Sword, I will contact you. For now, Naruko will travel with me," said Miyu.

"Is it alright if I teach the kid a little sealing?"

"That is the reason we came near the town, even though your chakra signature was in it," responded Miyu.

Jiraiya grinned. Finally, things weren't looking so miserable. Perhaps he could send the girl Tsunade's way as well...kami knows she needed a reason to believe in life again.

Then a thought occurred to him.

"So which one was of Alyssa's bloodline? Minato or Kushina?"

"Minato. Kushina also had the blood of another like Alyssa, but her bloodline was different than Alyssa."

"Kushina had a bloodline too?"

"She was the descendant of Tokiha Mai, a woman who defeated Alyssa many years ago...but she also freed her."

As Miyu describes some of the powers the two had Jiraiya made a note of which books to give Naruko. By the time they parted, Naruko had a basic idea of how seals worked, and several books on how to make her own. Not that Miyu would allow her to try them unless Jiraiya was around to insure nothing went wrong.


	2. Awakening of Arashihime

Naruko had just turned nine when it happened. She was the same age as Alyssa was when she stormed Fuka with her fake Child and Miyu.

Miyu had been getting food, leaving the girl hidden as she had been trained so 'lovingly' by the citizens of Konoha, when she heard singing. It was a beautiful, if sad song, and the singer sounded like an angel. It took her a few moments to realize that it was the same lullaby Miyu played for her when nightmares of her treatment in Konoha woke her.

"_Who are those little girls in pain_

_Just trapped in castle of dark side of moon_

_Twelve of them shining bright in vain_

_Like flower that blossom just once in year_

_They're dancing in the shadow like whispers of love_

_Just dreaming a place where they are free as dove_

_They've never been allowed to love in this cursed cage_

_It' s only the fairy tale they believe_

_They're dancing in the shadow like whispers of love_

_Just dreaming a place where they are free as dove_

_They've never been allowed to love in this cursed cage"_

_(_It's Only the Fairy Tale, _the song sung by Alyssa in Mai-HiME.)_

Naruko was torn between going to see who was singing, or staying hidden like she was supposed to. In the end, her natural curiosity won out. She followed the voice into a cavern she didn't know was there.

When she reached the back of the cavern, she saw a strange seal on the rock.

Right as she was about to touch it, she heard Miyu's voice.

"STOP! Don't touch it!"

"Why?" asked Naruko.

"There is a Child behind that seal. I had thought they were finally destroyed when the Rikudo Sannin used them to create the nine bijuu. The Juubi was originally what remained of the Princess Star and what was left of the Orphans."

"So what is a Child?"

"A Child is an Orphan who has been bonded with HiME. Ever since the HiME star was sealed away, there have been no more battles. And I would like it to stay that way."

"Okay Miyu-nee."

They were about to leave when a large gust of wind hit them. Miyu was able to keep standing, but Naruko was knocked back...right into the seal.

"Naruko!"

In a manner reminiscent of Mai and Kagutsuchi, the seal began to crumble under her weight. A large roar was heard from behind the wall, as a massive golden dragon appeared. It had long tendrils and deep blue eyes like the ocean at night. The claws were at least three feet long in length, and dyed in topaz. It was long, at least the size of Kyuubi in length. It also had a tail that ended in nine distinct points, much like a fin. It looked straight at Naruko and roared again, before it butted it's head against her.

"Miyu-nee, what do I do?"

"You're fine Naruko. It won't hurt you. A Child will always protect it's HiME. But if you are ever beaten and your Child killed, then the one most precious to you will fade away forever, unless someone manages to recreate what Mashiro did when she sealed the star away."

"What's her name?" asked Naruko. She had the feeling it was a female.

"Why don't you ask her?"

Naruko looked at the dragon expectantly. Her eyes flashed, and Naruko said confidently "It's Arashihime."

"It looks like we'll be training in your Elements once Arashihime goes invisible."

"But I already know I'm a Wind type!"

"HiME had a special weapon that allowed them to fight against each other and the Orphans that were called Elements. For Mai, it was a pair of bracelets and anklets that created a fire whip and a shield at the same time," said Miyu.

The dragon bumped Naruko again, and she absentmindedly petted it. Once they were within sight of the next town, Arashihime vanished.

It wouldn't do for her HiME to get killed because of her.

* * *

"Now, for Element training, we need something that you can use almost immediately. Once you materialize them, then I can help you train to use them in a fight."

"How are we going to do that, Miyu-nee?" asked Naruko.

"Sparring practice. I don't want you to call out Arashi for this."

"Okay!"

Miyu charged, releasing her regular sword for this fight. Naruko bent in several ways to avoid the blade. It wasn't until she moved wrong that something finally happened.

A golden barrier blocked the attack, but otherwise did nothing.

"Well that's a start," said Miyu. Naruko was worn out from the fighting.

She helped the girl up and said "You go meditate while I bring back some meat."

"Yes, Miyu-nee," said Naruko.

* * *

It was dripping wet. She walked through the corridors like she had a thousand times before.

This time, however, their was something different. She could hear singing. It was the same song that she heard when she found Arashi. She could also hear growling, but the sound did feel angry to her.

When the corridor widened into a room, she could see the water that had pooled.

"_So you finally found him,"_ said the one who had been singing. It was a little girl, barely older than she had been when Miyu rescued her.

"Who are you?"

"_I am your great grandmother Alyssa. I sang that song to all my children before I died. And this...is the one who was sealed inside you."_

It was a massive fox, easily bigger than the Hokage Monument.

"The Nine-Tailed Fox..." she whispered in shock.

"_**Silence brat! If it wasn't for that damn Uchiha we would both be free!"**_

She didn't blame him for her parents death. She did feel sorry for him though.

She looked at Alyssa.

"Is there any way to change this to a forest? This sewer seems really depressing," she asked.

Alyssa jumped off the pipe she had sat on, and held out her hand. Naruko held it carefully, even though ghosts freaked her out.

"_Envision what you want to turn this into, and I'll help you make it."_

Naruko thought back to that little fox kit she had seen playing in the forest. He seemed so happy, yet terrified at the same time. So she swept away the sewer and created vast forests with a cave for the Fox to sleep in. Her chakra network became a spider's web of lakes, tributaries and streams. Her mind became the sun itself. Her knowledge became the stars. The sky was her emotional nexus.

She opened her eyes to a field of beautiful flowers. But the fox was still in a cage.

"How do I give him a collar?"

"_You'll have to unlock your Element before that can happen. Once those awaken, you can figure out how to use chakra chains like your mother and her family so many years ago."_

Naruko was thrown out of her mind by Alyssa, who planned to stay so that she wouldn't be alone.

Well, that and to chastise her descendant for using the wrong seal and leaving his daughter alone with that ungrateful village.

Naruko was ravenous when Miyu returned, and she ate without complaint. Miyu didn't flinch when Naruko brought up the Fox that she now knew was insider her.

"I knew after I rescued you. The people of Konoha still bear a grudge against it, but since it was sealed inside of you they took it out on the one they perceived as the Fox. Hiruzen Sarutobi should never have allowed that secret to be shared."

Naruko felt like crying. All the others out there like her (she had met the one who used bubbles, apparently he had figured it out immediately after meeting her) got to keep their status a secret, so why had the Hokage told about her? It wasn't his to share!

"It's alright Naruko. After that explosion everyone believe Naruto is dead and the Fox is going to reform elsewhere. You can be a regular shinobi now."

"I'll show that stupid village that they lost a great kunoichi, dattebayo!" said Naruko cheering up immediately.

"In the meantime, I saw a town roughly a day's walk to the East," said Miyu.

"Really? Which one?"

"I believe it's close to the Hidden Sand Village."

"Woohoo! They have a ton of Wind scrolls!"

"On the way to Suna, we will be trying to unlock your Elements. They are the only weapons no other shinobi can take from you, or be turned against you."

"Alyssa said something like that earlier," admitted Naruko. She had the great pleasure of throwing Miyu for a loop for once.

"What?"

"Alyssa. While I was meditating I saw her in the seal with the Fox. She helped me rearrange my mind so it worked better. I think she plans to stay there for the time being too," said Naruko.

Miyu looked both shocked and very happy.

"She also said that she was the one to draw me to Arashi," said Naruko.

"You were drawn there?"

"I heard the song you play on your audio file thingy, and I went to see who was singing. It stopped when I found that seal."

"Which song was it?"

Naruko cocked her head. She could hear someone requesting the song, and figured it was Alyssa telling her to sing. She knew the words, after all Miyu played it a lot whenever Naruko had trouble sleeping.

So she opened her mouth and began to sing it, unaware of the fact her hair started to glow like a miniature sun.

"_Who are those little girls in pain_

_Just trapped in castle of dark side of moon_

_Twelve of them shining bright in vain_

_Like flower that blossom just once in year_

_They're dancing in the shadow like whispers of love_

_Just dreaming a place where they are free as dove_

_They've never been allowed to love in this cursed cage_

_It' s only the fairy tale they believe_

_They're dancing in the shadow like whispers of love_

_Just dreaming a place where they are free as dove_

_They've never been allowed to love in this cursed cage_

_It's only the fairy tale they believe"_

"Alyssa..." whispered Miyu.

Naruko noticed her big sister was smiling in a way she hadn't seen before. Then she noted something else on her wrists.

She had four rings a pair of anklets and bracelets on each limb. They had three tomoe separated by a thick cord. Each circle had three different colored tomoe. Gold, white and blue. She touched the gold one and felt a breeze. The blue one felt both cool and hot, but it also felt really wet. The white one felt like static electricity. It sparked at the touch.

"I should have guessed there was a reason your Child was called Arashihime. You have the Storm bloodline, or something close to it," said Miyu.

"Storm?"

"Those three elements are Water, wind and lightning. We already knew about the wind, but we weren't aware the other two were so perfectly balanced with them. Fortunately I have some of their jutsu already on file, so we can work on those later. Some of them foolishly believed a storm would short circuit me," said Miyu sourly.

All it had done was boost her batteries and give her a few more centuries. Since the technology which created her had been lost, she found she could periodically recharge in lightning storms using small bolts. More dangerous but easier than trying to find an outlet.

Naruko trained in bringing her Elements out whenever they were alone, particularly at night. During the day they acted like a civilian pair of sisters. Miyu had an idea of how to disguise Naruko's training as a rather strong case of ADHD, which generally meant she had trouble sitting still.

It also helped that Naruko was given specific topics to avoid, namely jutsu, chakra or bijuu. Instead she talked about Magical Girl shows she had seen, which covered up most of her talk.

Because of her bright orange dress which made it impossible to actually _miss_ her in a crowd, most shinobi would dismiss her as a genin or chunin in a heartbeat. She was simply too noticeable and loud.

At least now that she could make contact with the Kyuubi they had started to open a dialogue.

In exchange for allowing him to roam her head, he let her use small amounts of his chakra unless the situation warranted it. She was barely ten and she could already go up to a single tail without loosing control.

It helped that for some reason the Kyuubi didn't view Miyu as a threat or nuisance. Something about how she helped form the Bijuu by splitting the Ten-Tails for the Sage...

* * *

She spent the day wandering, acting like a civilian. All shinobi training was put on hold until they were alone, to avoid trouble. Unless she was attacked first anyway.

It was because of her wanderings that she ran into a red-head who Kyuubi hissed was his younger brother Shukaku. The one who went insane with bloodlust.

She tapped him on the shoulder, noticed he had a ball in his hands and asked "Want to play?"

The boy blinked twice before he asked "Is this a trick of some sort?"

"Nope," said Naruto, popping the 'P' sound.

"Are you from here?"

"Also no. My sister and I travel all over the place because of certain issues we have with Hidden Villages. My name is Naruko, what's yours?"

"Gaara no Sabaku."

"Wanna play Gaara-kun?"

Gaara's smile was only _slightly_ terrifying. The two kept at it for hours and Miyu found her later eating takoyaki with the redhead. She immediately recognized him as the container of the first tail.

Which was why she approached him right as the the guard had become lax. They rarely paid him any attention anymore, unless the Kazekage felt like sending another idiot who had royally pissed him off on a suicide mission to kill their weapon.

At least ten of their chunin had jumped ship, so to speak, rather than deal with the ANBU coming after them for turning down the mission.

Gaara was very surprised when 'Mother' refused to kill the impudent woman before him. Apparently even insane the Ichibi recognized Miyu.

The next week the two left Suna, though this time Naruko had several new jutsu scrolls to practice with, all Wind styles.

Gaara bribed Temari with a full month free of death threats and actual civility if she got him those scrolls. In exchange Miyu gave him something new to read and a light that wouldn't hurt his eyes.

They left him while he studied how to make and possibly manipulate glass.


	3. Reunion at the Bridge

_Time Skip 6 years since Naruto's 'Death', Kakashi POV_

Kakashi was a broken man. Ever since the death of his teacher's son, he had little to no reason to live. Naruto had been the one reason for his existence since Rin was killed. The one thing that kept him going.

He was forced by the council to teach the Uchiha brat, but he did the bare minimum. He had sworn years ago to never follow in his father's footsteps. Though after dealing with the Uchiha he was sorely tempted.

He was fully aware that the Hokage had him put on suicide watch ever since Naruto's blood was found after a massive explosion rocked the village. It was assumed that the body itself was blown to pieces, as only blood had been found at the scene.

Testing proved it to be Naruto.

To the civilians, it was the one bright spot to losing the Uchiha clan in the same night. To those in the know about Naruto's heritage, it was a crushing blow. Even the Hokage suffered, as he blamed himself for not protecting the boy more. About the only thing they did was keep an eye out for the Kyuubi reforming.

They were on a mission to protect a bridge builder, and already it was shot to hell because the client had under-rated the thing. It was a miracle he could even get the spoiled genin to work together long enough to get him to the client's house.

Now the missing nin they were fighting and his apprentice were about to kill them. At this point Kakashi welcomed death, but he still wanted to put on a good show.

Right as he was about to put a lightning blade in Zabuza, the mist was cleared by a mighty wind and he would later swear he saw an Angel coming for them.

"Shit! If I had known it was you damn tree huggers up here I would have gone after Gato first!" swore the girl.

She had long blond hair in twin pony tails, and a black dress with a splash of orange covering her chest. Her legs were partially covered by black leggings, and she had a black choker around her neck with the Uzumaki swirl on it. But it was the eyes that haunted him the most.

They were the exact same shade as his teacher, Minato, only with Kushina's face.

"What are you doing here girlie?" snarled Zabuza. He didn't want anyone interrupting his fight with Kakashi.

"I have a message from the Resistance for you, Momochi Zabuza. Third Mizukage Yagura of the Three Tails has been killed. Mei Terumi is the new Mizukage and she is extending an invitation for you and your apprentice to return home, no questions asked. Also, you should know that the only reason I was given this mission is because Aunty Terumi sent me to kill Gato...apparently he's pissed them off for selling some of the genin."

"Why aren't you going after him then?" asked Zabuza. It was professional curiosity to be honest.

"Because the midget is on the unfinished end of the bridge with at least a hundred mercs ready to kill you all," she said flatly. Looking past her, he found she wasn't joking.

She then turned to the bridge builder, who had been silent.

"Also, you should know that I rescued a woman named Tsunami and her son Inari about ten minutes ago from some samurai. I heard her screams on the way here and had to stop first," she said.

Tazuna paled.

"Are they alright?"

"They're fine. Miyu-nee is keeping an eye on them since this is my mission."

He sagged with relief.

Zabuza was glaring at Gato, pissed beyond reason that the midget dared to betray him.

"Girlie, you mind if I kill that short bastard?"

"Not at all! If you and your apprentice could meet me in his holding area in an hour that would work too. I'm sure Aunt Terumi will understand that I let you get some revenge first," she chirped.

"Your name. What's your name?" said Kakashi.

"The name's Naruko Namikaze, and don't you forget it Dattebayo!" grinned the girl. It was so reminiscent of Kushina that it broke his heart.

Kakashi sagged to the ground, his legs refusing to listen to him anymore.

Minato's child was alive, and she knew of her heritage. Which begged the question...why the hell did everyone believe her to be a boy even unto her 'death'?!

* * *

Zabuza was waiting by one of Gato's slave pens when she approached with a small group of genin.

"I take it you want to accept Aunt Terumi's offer?"

"No more running and we get to go home? It has to be better than going with the damn tree huggers," said Zabuza. He was in a much better mood after cutting off that midget's head.

So was Haku, once informed that she didn't have to kill the kids anymore.

"Good," said a voice behind him.

The two missing nin jumped at the sound of Miyu's voice.

"How the hell did you sneak up on me?! I'm the master of silent killing for kami's sake!"

"Miyu-nee has no chakra. At all," said Naruko with a chirp. Haku giggled.

"Naruko-chan, are we going home?" asked one of the girls. She looked like hell, most likely having been 'sampled' by one of the guards.

"Aunt Terumi sent me to get you. All of you."

The girls sobbed with relief and the boys looked like they were about to copy them, if they weren't in front of Zabuza.

"So girlie, I'm assuming you already have a name in the book if this Terumi sent you out."

"We both do. You're looking at the Golden Angel and the Golden Sword," she giggled.

The angel bit fit the girl, but he just couldn't see the other as the Golden Sword. He eyed up Miyu.

"Care for a sparring match later?"

"Only if you're up to it, boy," she replied. Being around Naruko had the unexpected benefit of teaching Miyu how to trash talk someone. Because she was older than even the Bijuu, it meant she could call someone a brat and it would actually apply.

Needless to say this amused Naruko endlessly.

* * *

"Welcome back Naruko, Miyu, Zabuza. And who's this?" asked Mei. She was sitting in her newly refurbished Kage's office...mostly because the last battle had accidentally destroyed the last one.

Mei still said that the lava flow that destroyed it and killed Yagura was an accident. No one dared to contest it since they promoted her to Mizukage almost immediately after. Thanks to Miyu, the reconstruction was going much faster.

Plus she had the added bonus of claiming Naruko-chan as a part of Kirigakure's forces while still allowing the girl her freedom to go wherever she pleased. Being labeled a jounin in Kiri had it's perks. She just had to take the occasional mission now and then to keep the other Kages happy.

"My name is Haku, Kage-sama," said the ice user.

"You're of the Yuki clan, aren't you?" said Mei. If she was right, then this girl would be thrilled to meet her family.

"Yes ma'am."

"Then I would recommend heading to the fifth building from the main street. Ask for Tsurara. I take it you plan to claim the girl as your daughter, Zabuza?"

"How did you guess?" he said sarcastically.

She merely smiled, though inwardly she made plans to burn his balls off with lava.

"That reminds me, since Kiri was the one to come to their aid, Wave has requested we send someone to clean up their mercenary problem. Apparently they weren't too happy with the showing that the dumbass tree huggers gave," said Naruko with glee.

"I'll make a note to send some people down there and have that place act as an outpost for us. Bet that will piss off their people," said Mei with glee. The two cackled evilly at the thought of annoying Konoha.

"In the meantime, I have another mission for you. Care to be the messenger to Kumo for me?"

"Woohoo! I get to see Yugito-chan again!" said Naruko.

As she danced out of the office, Zabuza couldn't help but comment.

"Weird girl."

"She's the only person I know to wear the hitai-ate of three major villages and four of the minor ones without being called on it," said Mei grinning.

"How the hell she manage that?"

"She claimed to be a shinobi of the world, meaning she holds no real affiliation unless she's hired. Sort of like a shinobi mercenary, but she's actually respected. She only wears the headband when she's on a mission, and even then she only wears the one that hired her. The funny thing is that most Kage love her enough not to get pissed she associates with other villages and doesn't have a set village to live in," said Mei, before she added as an after thought "Of course that could be because she's an Uzumaki and has a dragon that answers to her alone. Besides, most villages love the fact she can't stand Konoha and does everything in her power to piss them off without starting a war."

Zabuza chuckled. Very few shinobi liked Konoha ninja anymore...they had grown arrogant because they had the highest number of shinobi out of the five countries, even though they had lost their jinchuriki and everyone knew it. All because of that stupid Senju...

"In any case, welcome home."

"So does the girlie have any other listings?" he asked.

He had looked her up, but aside from the nickname and some basic stats there was little else.

Mei tossed him an updated Kiri BINGO book.

"Look up Arashi no Hime," she told him.

Zabuza paled. He had heard of that one. The Princess of Storms, a girl who had an S-rank bounty on her head because she could wipe out entire armies in one attack. Rumor had it she had a dragon summons on her side that she rode into battle.

The irony was that Kumo was the first to put her in the book. And they were the home of the Storm bloodline the girl was reported to have.

Seeing the familiar picture of Naruko with wings caused Zabuza to pale considerably.

"She's Arashihime?!"

"Actually that's the name of her dragon summon. Her name is the Golden Angel, but everyone mistakes the name of her dragon for her. Ironic, isn't it?"

"Yeah... By the way, why did Kakashi Hatake nearly faint from shock when he heard her name?" Zabuza had been wondering about that for the entire trip back.

Hatake seemed to lose all will to fight when she said her name. It was actually quite strange.

"No idea. But my guess would be that he either knew Naruko back when she was a mere Leaf Academy cadet or knew her parents. According to Miyu she originally hailed from Konoha."

* * *

_While Naruko was getting ready to head towards Kumo and Zabuza hashed out a few minor details with Mei, Kakashi was back in Konoha making some rather...difficult...choices about his allegiance._

Kakashi was laying in bed, still wondering about his decision to omit Naruko and the fact she was alive. It all boiled down to what the Golden Sword said about Naruko, even if it was only off hand.

"_The Third Hokage should have known that her status was not his secret to share."_

Kakashi thought he was loyal to the Leaf, but the way the woman had said that shook his loyalty down to the core.

She was entirely correct in that the fact the Kyuubi was sealed in Naruko hadn't exactly been a secret the Hokage had to share with the civilian council. Every other jinchuriki got to keep their status a classified secret, so why hadn't Naruko?

It also didn't help that he went to visit the scene of the explosion, which still hadn't been cleaned up that well (the building was considered condemned anyway) as he came to an inescapable conclusion the whole thing had been staged.

Looking at the birth certificates revealed that they had been doctored, likely when the Hokage saw the reaction to the fact that the Kyuubi had been sealed, not killed.

Everyone had believed the girl to be named Naruto and most had rejoiced when the 'boy' was killed in a freak explosion.

Kakashi sighed. His last conversation with the Hokage hadn't helped matters either.

He was lucky the Hokage bought his lie about a civilian boy in Wave who resembled Naruto when he brought up those questions.

"Sensei, what should I do?" he asked.

The window, which had been opened blew through the room...knocking over a picture. It was one of the few left of the Fourth Hokage.

When he picked it back up, he noticed that the top half of the picture had cracked.

Right through the hitai-ate on his teacher's forehead.

That was all the sign that Kakashi needed. He started making plans to defect to whatever village Naruko had joined instead of the Leaf. Life here had become too unbearable for Kakashi...the memories were just too strong.

Plus it meant pissing off that damn Civilian council, which always made his day.

* * *

"Welcome back, Namikaze-chan," said one of the chunin on watch. Naruko was a familiar face in Kumo, mostly because she was on good terms with the Raikage once she cleared a few things up with the man.

Well, that and she effectively shut up Bee for longer than an hour, which instantly made her popular with the shinobi in the village.

"Aunt Terumi wants to make a deal with Sparky. He still doing paperwork?" she asked.

Yet another reason why most shinobi liked her. She had nicknames for all the village leaders who used her services.

**Aunty**- Terumi

**Sparky**- A

**Goldie**- Kazekage

**Flute**- Leader of Kusagakure

**Pein**- Ame

**Grumpy**- Taki

**Sulpher**- Yugakure

Naruko had a lot of nicknames, and the only reason some of two of the three Kages didn't kill her over it was because of her shield which showed up at the slightest attack.

It was actually how she survived meeting the Raikage...her shield kept her safe long enough to call Arashihime, who absorbed his lightning chakra like it was nothing. It even took all of Bee's chakra without being burned by the demonic taint.

Plus there was the fact that the infamous Golden Sword was her partner half the time had nothing to do with it. Nope, nothing at all.

(Miyu is greatly feared by shinobi because bijuu refuse to fight her or lend chakra to their containers.)


	4. Return to Konoha

Kakashi's escape plan was delayed when he ran into Jiraiya at the hot spring on his twice a year visit. Kakashi hid behind a rock as he said in a low tone "You knew she was alive, didn't you?"

Jiraiya didn't look at him.

"Ran into them about a year after the 'death' and started teaching her seals. When Miyu told me about the fact the village wasn't even training her properly, I agreed to keep her status quiet. Because she was never registered I never saw the need to let Sensei know," said Jiraiya.

Naruko had been a mere cadet when she left. Even with the Nine-Tails inside her, she wasn't a missing nin.

"Do you know of any big events? I can't stand this village any more," said Kakashi.

"Suna has opened talks with Orochimaru last I heard. And they plan to send their jinchuriki here. We're going to need Naruko to survive an attack like that," said Jiraiya flatly.

"Where is she now?"

"She hangs around Mist a lot, but if she's not there then I would recommend Kumo. Other than that, I don't know what to tell you. She is claimed by several villages, but only as outside help. If you're really lucky you can find her by the sound of her singing," said Jiraiya.

"Mist?"

"Mist. That would be your best bet. She actually calls the Mizukage Aunty."

"So I should wait till the Chunin exams before I ditch this place?"

"That's what I would recommend. Fake your death during anything big and they won't know anything's wrong until after the fact."

It said a lot that Jiraiya was willingly helping Kakashi leave the village in order to be closer to the last link to his teacher. Losing her had nearly been the last straw for the boy.

* * *

Naruko had stopped by Suna to see Gaara, her unofficial boyfriend for a bit when she heard the news about the upcoming invasion. Because she had no official ties to the Leaf, the Kazekage freely told her the plan to invade during the last half of the Chunin exams.

He hoped the girl would join them. Instead she opted to join Gaara's team on the way there as an 'extra'.

According to her, she had some unfinished business in the Leaf to take care of, plus she planned to ruin the Hokage monument when they got there.

Listening to her plan to deface the monument with explosive paint tags only made it easier for the Kazekage to agree to her terms.

She wouldn't have to kill anyone, but she was allowed to make it easier for the Sand to retreat if need be.

It still amused Miyu that Naruko was dating Gaara. They rarely saw each other, but when they did they always went out on a date.

* * *

Kakashi handed his 'team' the papers needed for the Chunin exam, and left. The location of the first part was on the back, so he didn't have to tell them a damn thing.

He ignored Sakura's attempts for information, the smug Uchiha brat and the arrogant little civilian prick he had been forced to pass just because his mother was on the council. He loathed them all and he could honestly say they weren't a real team.

He bitched about them often enough with the other teachers, who gave him sympathetic pats on the back.

He was still getting ready to ditch this village for good, so he didn't bother to train them.

* * *

Naruko was chatting with Temari when the gates of Konoha loomed up ahead. It had been years since she had come home, but she didn't miss it a single bit.

If she had stayed here, she would have remained a genin with little to no training because of what she carried inside her. At least the other villages appreciated her talents.

Which was why she had dyed her hair a bright tomato red and put in contacts to make her eyes green. Now she looked more like her mother than her father, which meant the chances that the Hokage would recognize her would drop.

They went to the Hokage's office to drop off their registration before heading to the hotel.

Gaara vanished for a few moments to get some flowers for Naruko while she stayed with his siblings...primarily to keep Kankuro from causing trouble.

They were halfway to the hotel when a pink haired girl chasing a younger boy crashed into Kankuro. Naturally this annoyed the puppet user, so he grabbed the kid by the ridiculously long scarf on his neck.

"Kid, you really should watch who you run into," said Naruko.

"I was being chased by that she-demon!" protested the boy.

Naruko looked at the pink haired girl, who looked ready to commit violence for that she-demon comment.

"What's your name chibi?"

"Konohamaru," said the boy sullenly.

Naruko blinked.

"As in the Third's Grandson, Konohamaru Sarutobi?" she asked carefully.

"Yeah, what about it?" growled the brat.

"Kankuro, drop the brat, he's not worth the time or trouble. Besides, there is an ANBU not even five feet from the fence ready to take us in if you hurt him," said Naruko bored. She then looked at the surprised Konohamaru.

"Kid, if you really want to become a great shinobi, then ignore everyone who insists on reminding you about your grandpa. If they aren't going to take the time to get to know you, then they aren't worth the trouble knowing. The road to Kage, after all, is not one that is found on the so called easy path," said Naruko firmly.

Konohamaru looks star struck, as she was the first adult to talk to him like a normal kid.

"You got it Nee-san!" he said excitedly, before he ran off. Naruko chuckles, but then turns her attention on the girl.

"Please tell me you aren't joining the exam," she said.

The pinkette sneers at her.

"Of course I am!"

"Oh dear kami, a fan girl," said Temari in horror.

"Come on guys, I know a restaurant that this...stick...wouldn't dare enter for fear it would make her fatter than she already is," said Naruko with a smirk.

Naruko hated girls like this pink haired harpy, who demeaned real Kunoichi everywhere. And she remembered those silly diets the girls kept using back when she lived here.

No way would this walking stick girl follow them to a ramen stand.

Gaara caught up to them at the stand, with flowers for Naruko. She beamed at him and scooted over so he could sit next to her.

"Five miso ramen, one teriyaki, one pork!" said Teuchi. The red-haired girl reminded him painfully of Naruto.

Whisker marks and all.

"One chicken please," said Gaara.

"Coming right up!"

"So what brings you to Konoha?" asked Ayame. The girl reminded her painfully of the little boy who used to come to their stand all the time. Poor Naruto.

"We're here for the Chunin exams! Another bowl please!" said Naruko, having devoured the five miso she had already ordered.

She was going to gorge on ramen, having saved up enough cash in her wallet to do so. Too bad Gama-chan went missing years ago during an attack by missing nin. But Terumi had replaced it with a bright red fox with nine tails that she absolutely loved.

"Which village are you four from?" asked Ayame, handing over another bowl.

"We're from Suna," said Temari. She liked this ramen, it was the best she ever had.

"Independent contractor currently working for Suna," said Naruko after eating another bowl.

Teuchi and Ayame blinked.

"Independent contractor?"

"I'm a shinobi, but I'm not tied down to a village because my allegiances are so wide spread. However the villages I work for the most give me a headband so people would know I work for them to avoid problems. So long as I'm hired by that village, I wear their mark," explained Naruko.

It was actually a very good system, as it allowed her to bypass many of the problems normally associated with villages.

During war times, it meant she was considered neutral unless she had a headband on.

By the time they left the ramen stand, (Naruko having beaten Gaara's attempt by three bowls) it was already dark out. She immediately bunked with Temari, since they were both girls and they went to sleep.

* * *

_**(I am so skipping the first and second part and am heading straight to the month before the last half. Mostly because Naruko stayed close to Gaara and beat her opponent so quickly most people couldn't catch it, and she already knew the answers to the first test.)**_

Naruko wasn't surprised to be confronted by Kakashi shortly after entering the forest. She had picked this area specifically so they could chat without any ANBU overhearing them.

"You want to know why I never came back, don't you?" she said calmly. Miyu told her the connection Hatake had with her, and she vaguely remembered the Dog ANBU who had actually been nice to her while she lived here.

"Unlike some, I know all too well why you didn't. Kushina and Minato-sensei would have agreed to it once they heard how badly this village mistreated you," said Kakashi.

"So what do you want to know?" asked Naruko.

"Is there room for one more on your team?" he asked hopefully.

"I have no set team, aside from Miyu when she isn't off doing her own thing. I don't even claim any village as home. It's much easier being an Independent than a Bound shinobi."

"Independent?" repeated Kakashi.

"I learned about Independents from the Iron country samurai. Independents don't have a set village they claim as home, but rather protect people regardless of clan affiliation or village. In exchange for wearing headbands only when contracted, we are considered neutrals in times of war and rarely have to deal with any conflict that arises because of strife in the Hidden Village."

"Sounds like a great system," said Kakashi.

"The problem is that most independents are loners and when you die then the chances of someone getting revenge for you are slim to none. Back-up is almost never an option and if you get caught, no one will try to rescue you."

"Sounds like most ANBU missions," said Kakashi.

"Yeah, but the best perk is that the paperwork is almost nonexistent aside from what you have to fill out at the bounty office."

"Where do I sign up?"

"Once my current job is over, I'll take you to Iron Country where you can fill out the forms. You have to get a badge to label your new status in order to keep Konoha from trying to reclaim you without your permission."

Another perk to being an independent. Villages couldn't claim them without permission from the shinobi in question. Though villages could still post a bounty on them, it would be difficult to force allies to turn them over.

It had been Miyu's idea to turn Naruko into one, and the girl had taken full advantage of it. As had the villages she tended to work for.

Kumo had been far more willing to work with her once they found out her status. And she got a few Storm bloodline jutsu to work with.

"Does Jiraiya know you're an independent?" asked Kakashi.

"He not only knows, he had a headband made to signify it," said Naruko grinning.

Some independents wore symbols of their clans or other markers on their badge. In Naruko's case, she had three. The Namikaze, the Uzumaki and the symbol of the HiME.

Since it wasn't that widely known, Jiraiya had the HiME symbol put onto a headband for Naruko so she still had something to hold her hair up. It was made of the same metal his was. It was one of the few things that Miyu had agreed upon.

Kakashi left the area to get ready for the long trip, in secret. If he was cutting all ties, then he needed to make a clean break.

He wouldn't realize until much later that breaking from Konoha had actually helped him, more than hindered.

* * *

"Yo, Pervy Sage!" yelled Naruko through the fence. The screams of the other women could be heard for an entire block as they rushed to find another hot spring.

"Dammit brat, what have I said about alerting them to my presence?"

"And what have we said about peeping when you know I'll be in town?" she shot back.

"How was I supposed to know you'd be in town?"

"Gaara would need someone to keep him from killing the village outright," she said bored.

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew. I was hired by the Kazekage to insure that a retreat could be made if the plan fails. You forget I have no ties to this village save in name only," she said smugly.

"Point. As an independent, you can go where you please and your actions rarely have an impact."

"Why else would I be wearing the headband you gave me once Miyu said I was already chunin level?" she said smugly.

She had entered this village as an independent, and she would leave as one. They could only join ranking exams if one of the villages sponsored them, which was why she had been allowed as an extra on Gaara's team.

"So what's your next move?"

"Insure my friends live and pretty much piss off Orochimaru. That guy gets on my nerves...trying to steal Arashihime!" she growled.

"Personally I want to see sensei's reaction to your real identity... Naruko _Namikazaki_."

Naruko smirked. Combining both of her parent's last names had worked wonders to hide her true name.

* * *

"So how do you feel Gaara? A full month without killing any idiots..."

"Only one, and that could be classed as self-defense by the ANBU," said Gaara.

"Who?"

"Some moron from Oto," said Gaara without a care.

"Well, it's still a start," said Naruko.

She had been trying for a long time now to get Gaara to tone down his killing sprees, but so far nothing seemed to help. Even a monumental beat down didn't work.

(It happened only once and it gave Gaara the desire never to be dragged along by his idiot brother again. Having his ass kicked by his girlfriend because Kankuro managed to get them caught peeping was not fun at all.)

"So what's your plan for the Uchiha brat?"

"Desert Coffin," said Gaara bluntly.

"Might I suggest a more...humiliating approach?"

"Do tell," said Gaara. Her ideas were always entertaining...for them anyway.

As soon as she explained his eyes widened before a very disturbing grin formed on his face.

_That_ idea would certainly teach the Uchiha not to disrespect his betters!


	5. The Invasion and new HiME

Hinata was in the fighter's booth, very nervous. Ever since the Wave mission when Kakashi returned, she had been feeling...off. She knew it had something to do with the giant nekomata that had appeared a year ago that protected her from her father.

Kirara had come with both a weapon that suited her alone, along with knowing what her chakra elements were before Kurenai had passed along the test sheet.

Hinata had come a long way since Naruko, the only girl she could honestly claim her friend, had 'died'.

A few years after Naruko died in the explosion, Kirara had appeared and saved her from her own personal hell.

Despite her unusual looks, Kirara was clearly intelligent enough to be registered as Hinata's nin animal, which made it very difficult for the Hyuuga elders to slap a Caged Bird Seal on her.

Ever since she had become slightly more confident and had even gotten her cousin Neji to back off on the weakling comments.

"The match between Naruko Namikazaki and Hinata Hyuuga will begin in five minutes!" said the proctor.

Hinata took a deep breath and made her way to the arena. She had narrowly beaten out Neji using her combined chakra affinities, which were earth and lightning.

He really should have expected those crystal senbon to have some poison in them. Especially with as much time she spent around Anko, who was the only one Kurenai could think of with an Earth affinity that she would trust around Hinata.

Naruko jumped off the railing, using her wind affinity to catch her. Hinata walked down the stairs instead, as she didn't have such a useful affinity, and she didn't want to reveal her earth chakra ability.

Well that and she didn't have any jutsu to catch her.

Naruko grinned, and when she saw Kirara (who could fight alongside Hinata because she was a shinobi animal) it only widened.

"A fellow HiME! I was hoping I wasn't the only one!" said Naruko.

"Eh?"

"So do you have the mark too?" asked Naruko.

"Mark?"

Naruko drew it on the ground, and Hinata's eyes widened. That odd marking had appeared shortly after Kirara had!

"Yatta! Finally, I have someone to talk to about this! But first... let's see how good you are!" said Naruko.

Naruko crossed her arms and summoned her Elements. Hinata seemed to realize what Naruko had in mind, because she summoned her Elements as well.

While Naruko had her bracelets, Hinata had crystal weapons that looked like twin tonpa (think Akane's from the _Mai-HiME _show, the one who got taken out early on) in her hands. Anko had trained her hard when it came to mixing earth and lightning, and the results showed.

Naruko's grin was so wide that Hinata realized then and there that this was the same girl who had befriended her so long ago. And that to her, this was just another sparring practice.

Hinata's smile was enough for Naruko to relax. Perhaps they could be friends again?

"Begin!" shouted Genma, jumping out of the way.

"Let's play Hinata-chan!"

"You're on, Naru-chan!" said Hinata.

It was clear to everyone that had shinobi training that the two were just playing around. Hinata left openings in her stance that Naruko could have taken advantage of, but didn't, and Naruko stayed low enough that Hinata could hit her, even when it was obvious that the bracelets she had on allowed her to fly. Finally Naruko landed a blow that broke Hinata's crystal tonpa.

"I forfeit!" said Hinata.

"Winner, Naruko Namikazaki!"

* * *

Naruko walked with Hinata back to the contestant's box, chatting with the girl.

"You know you could become an independent with me. The Hyuuga wouldn't be able to touch you if you joined my team, and your sister would be protected as the next heir," said Naruko.

"I can't up and leave my team," said Hinata.

"Why not?"

"They rely on me to back them up," said Hinata. She actually cared about Shino and Kiba, who at least helped her as a team should.

"Hinata, being independent means you are free from Village laws that can harm as much as they help. Just because I'm an independent doesn't mean I can't take missions from certain villages. It just means that the only person I am accountable to is myself," said Naruko.

"Can I at least think about it?"

"Sure! Either way, you'll always be my first female friend Hinata-chan!"

"Thanks Naru-chan. I really missed you," said Hinata, hugging the girl.

Before her disappearance, Hinata had been the only source of affection Naruko had. And Naruko had taken the place of big sister after Hinata's mother had died.

* * *

"Gaara no Sabaku versus Sasuke Uchiha! Begin!" shouted Genma. He had caught some of the conversation between Naruko and Gaara and couldn't wait to see the fallout. They planned to humiliate the Uchiha brat.

Sasuke ran around Gaara trying to break his defense. Gaara watched him bored, waiting for Naruko's signal. He saw a flash of red from the contestant's booth, and smirked coldly.

The sand Gaara had allowed Sasuke to break from his defense rose up from the ground and caught the Uchiha.

Sasuke's eyes widened when Gaara informed him tonelessly... "Consider yourself unlucky that my girlfriend is a yaoi fan. She convinced me it would be entertaining for many to use you as a test subject for one of her favorite series."

Her favorite series involved tentacle demon. Sasuke was going to be screwed...in more ways than one.

Many a male in the audience winced as Gaara dispassionately recreated one of Naruko's favorite scenes using his sand. It would be weeks until Sasuke could move his lower half without feeling the sand in there.

(Up in the stands Orochimaru made a note to find what series this was from and buy the entire set.)

Genma was pale in the face as he declared Gaara the winner of the round. After that scene, there was little chance that Sasuke would be in any shape to continue anyway.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, after witnessing him being violated by tentacles, a large majority of his fan club evolved into yaoi fangirls. Something Itachi had warned him about before his killing spree, and one of the few things Sasuke had remembered after the incident.

* * *

Shortly after Sasuke was 'beaten' for lack of a better term, Orochimaru signaled for the invasion to begin.

Because Naruko didn't want to attack her former home, and Gaara generally hated his father anyway, he had agreed to prank the hell out of the village instead of releasing his demon.

Which was why both Naruko and Gaara were lobbing paint tags onto anyone not wearing a Suna headband like there was no tomorrow.

And they turned the Hokage monument into a work of badly made modern art.

Suddenly Naruko noticed the giant purple box on top of where the Kage were, and split off from Gaara. He was having too much fun throwing paint tags onto the shinobi to care.

Naruko only needed to see the Hokage fighting his predecessors, to make a decision.

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, she threw them open to reveal a long bolt of lightning. Around her storm clouds formed in the sky above, and everyone stopped to see what was going on.

It wasn't often that you could see the Storm element in action after all.

"I summon you, Arashihime!"

The crackle of thunder was nothing compared to the sound of Arashihime's roar. Feathers rained from the sky as Naruko changed her bracelets to their 'secondary' form, which was a pair of golden wings.

The Golden Angel had come to Konoha.

Naruko pointed her finger at the box.

"Storm Release: Golden Lightning Blitzkrieg," she intoned calmly.

Naruko had inherited more than Alyssa's angelic voice and hair color. She had also inherited a portion of Alyssa's Child, even if it had been a fake. It was part of the reason why she was able to use the Storm release, despite not having the original bloodline.

As such, she had recreated the Golden Lightning Alyssa had once used on the bridge she had destroyed.

Arashihime roared even louder as she glowed a golden hue, the backlash of the lightning strike sending most of the people to the ground from the shockwave alone.

The box was completely obliterated under the force of the strike, as Orochimaru and Hiruzen slowly got back up. They had been under the direct path of the lightning, and had gotten the full brunt of the shockwave.

Orochimaru realized how much his plan had been ruined by the girl, so he bolted along with his Sound Four.

It took some doing, but they were able to subdue the First and Second Hokage long enough for them to be put back to rest.

* * *

Naruko walked into the Hokage's hospital room, as the old man had requested her presence.

Her true identity had been revealed during the fight, as Sarutobi had finally gotten a good look at her face when she landed on the roof. The old man was still in recovery for the moment, having used more chakra during the fight than he had since his initial retirement.

"Come in Naruko."

"Heya Jiji," said Naruko.

Sarutobi looked at the girl, who was by far happier out of the village than she was when she still lived in it.

"Why didn't you tell me you were alive?"

"Because Miyu said not to. She said that my secret should never have been shared with the council, otherwise she wouldn't have had to fake my death. She took care of me when no one else could," said Naruko.

"What about your dream?" asked Sarutobi. Naruko had always claimed she would be the first Hokage who was a girl.

"I still dream of being a Kage. But for now I'll settle on becoming a Sage like Jiraiya and Tsunade. Less paperwork. Thanks to Miyu, I never have to worry about the council trying to kill me because of the demon I hold, and I'm finally free," said Naruko.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry Naruko. I should have tried to protect you more," said Sarutobi.

"It wasn't you fault. Miyu understood that you were under a lot of pressure from scared people, and you made a mistake. So long as you don't try to force me to rejoin a village that hates me for such a bad reason, she forgives you."

"Who is Miyu?"

Miyu appeared at the window, startling Sarutobi.

"I am."

"How...I didn't even sense you!"

"Shinobi can't sense me. Not even the Hyuuga can see me with their special eyes. I have no chakra to see," said Miyu.

"But all things have chakra!"

"Miyu doesn't. She was made before chakra existed, and she runs on a different type of energy," said Naruko.

"What are you?" asked Sarutobi in shock.

"I am Miyu. Multiple Intelligence Yggdrasil Unit. I was charged by my mistress to protect her children until either her line ends or I finally run out of energy. I have fought alongside the Rikudo Sannin, and all the Bijuu know me as their older sister," said Miyu bluntly.

Sarutobi looked like he was about to have a heart attack from this information.

"Miyu-nee is super awesome!" said Naruko.

* * *

Naruko was about to leave Konoha (with another headband to her collection) when she ran into someone wearing a black cloak with red clouds.

She froze, recognizing them as Akatsuki, the organization after her and her fellow containers.

The two in the tea shop were Itachi Uchiha and Kisami Hoshigaki.

Two people who could take her out.

She left calmly, trying not to attract attention to herself as she went away from the public eye.

She was near a decent sized river running from one of the training grounds when Itachi and Kisame showed up.

"Hello Naruko."

"Itachi, Kisame. I'm not going with you. And I know for a fact Pein has no idea who I really am," said Naruko calmly.

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"You know Pein?"

Naruko carefully showed him her Amegakure headband.

"I collect headbands from any village I am affiliated with. Pein knows me by my BINGO book nickname, not by my real name. Miyu told me you're collecting the bijuu, and I have no intention with helping you," said Naruko.

"We have orders to bring the Kyuubi Jinchuriki to the sealing site," replied Itachi tonelessly.

"I have orders as well. If I ran into anyone who knew who I was, I was to call for back up."

"Independents don't have back up," said Kisame.

"On that note you would normally be right. However, I have someone who helps me out. Miyu-nee!"

Miyu appeared behind Itachi with a glare. Itachi only sensed the sword coming at him at the last second, thanks to the fact Miyu had no chakra.

Itachi attempted a genjutsu, which he was good at, only to discover Miyu had a natural defense against them.

It was hard to fool a computer with an illusion after all. Meanwhile Naruko was fighting Kisame.

He might be a perfect weapon against a jinchuriki or a bijuu, but he had little defense against an Element, particularly lightning-based ones.

Something Naruko took great pleasure in using.

Eventually the ANBU showed up, and the two Akatsuki left.

"Naruko, I do believe it's time to leave this village. We still need to help vet those two who decided to join us," said Miyu.

"I agree Miyu-nee," said Naruko.

In order for someone like Kakashi and Anko, who were labeled as Jounin to become independent, they needed the approval of their village leader and a well established Independent to sign them off, unless they were missing nin. It was a way to keep the villages from trying to forcefully recruit a shinobi who wanted to be free of village politics.

For people like Anko, it meant she could still be a shinobi without having to deal with idiots who only saw her for her former teacher Orochimaru.

For those like Kakashi, it gave them a sense of purpose without drowning in their memories of the past and failures.

For children like Naruko, it allowed them to grow to their full potential without worrying about being manipulated by people who desired power.

It was an imperfect system, but it worked. Better for those unsuited to the village shinobi system to become free of those constraints than to suffer under the expectations and rules of those who lived in the hidden villages.

Naruko and Miyu left to help Kakashi and Anko head to Iron Country in order to become Independents. They took the longer route to avoid Itachi and Kisame, who were on the lookout for Naruko.


End file.
